


Caring

by HiddenViolet



Category: The A-Team (TV), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock, Implied Relationships, Implied Torture, M/M, Multi, Protective B. A. Baracus, Protective John "Hannibal" Smith, Protective Templeton "Faceman" Peck, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Goons decide to take their wrath out on Murdock.
Relationships: B. A. Baracus/H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock/Templeton "Faceman" Peck/John "Hannibal" Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Caring

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never written in the A-Team fandom before and I should say that this was written very firmly with the TV show in mind, with small elements from the movie. 
> 
> Rated higher because of the swearing.

“You know, the problem with men like you, Hannibal is that you get too attached to your team. You look out for them; you care for them, and you want to keep them from any harm that may befall them.”

“I don’t see caring and compassion as a weakness,” Hannibal spat back at his captor. He didn’t like where this was going, and he could feel his boys shifting uncertainly beside him.

“Oh, but it most definitely is. You two, take the skinny one into the other room. We’re going to teach this bastard what it means to truly care for one.”

“Don’t you fuckers touch him!” BA struggled against the chains that kept him in place. Face was trying to shift so that Murdock was behind him. Murdock was shaking his head desperately.

They grabbed him by the arms and began to haul him away from the rest of the A-Team. Hannibal tried not to show fear. He knew that it would only fuel their captors’ sadism. He couldn’t help but join his friends in the shouting, threatening, and struggling, though. That was _Murdock_ , fragile, gentle, liked cartoons, Murdock. He had already been through so much, and his mental health was already so precarious.

“You hurt one hair on his head, and I will put your head on a pike. I will gut you like an animal and leave you with your organs hanging out as you slowly bleed to death.”

“See, Hannibal, this is what makes you weak. I wouldn’t give a damn if something bad happened to these men. They wouldn’t give a damn about me. You, however, care very much for your little pilot. He is a bit on the small side, but that will only make it easier to overpower and hurt him. To make him cry out and beg for mercy. In fact, we should be hearing something right about now.”

Everyone in the room went silent, and they all strained their ears to hear what might come—everyone except Hannibal, who gritted his teeth and tried to keep his temper in check. Murdock was stronger than any of these idiots realized. Likely even tougher than the A-Team knew. It still wasn’t clear what exactly had been done to him that pushed him over the edge. However, whatever it was, had to be beyond awful.

With their distraction at the lack of noise, it was easy to take out their captors. They laid each one of them out, tying them up. Hannibal wanted to make good on his promise to them, but he knew they had to get their fourth back. They quickly ran to the other room he had been taken to. It was only a moment’s work to deal with the men who had been hurting Murdock, and then they were at the man himself.

He had been bound to a chair, and despite it only having been a few minutes, they had done a great deal of damage to the pilot. He had bruises, cuts, scrapes, and contusions. Hannibal frowned when Murdock didn’t stir at their entrance.

“Murdock, come on, kid, come back to us. Open those eyes and tell us something we don’t know.” Hannibal placed a hand on his cheek and stroked it softly.

“Hannibal.” BA’s words were just above a whisper. They held the sort of fear that only came from one of them being in danger.

“He’s going to be fine.” Hannibal’s words were curter than he’d typically use with one of his boys, but he had the same fears, and it was hard enough dealing with his own emotions.

“Come on, kiddo.”

Murdock’s eyes fluttered open, and he moaned softly. “Colonel?”

“Attaboy. Open those up for me. Yes, it’s me. BA and Face are here too. We’re going to get you out of here, get you some help. Alright, kid? You’ll be feeling better in no time.”

“Can I watch cartoons while I recover?”

Hannibal gestured for BA and Face to work on the ropes. He continued to rub Murdock’s cheek and cradled him close.

“You can watch whatever you want.”

“I didn’t make a single noise, you know. That just feeds into them. Makes them feel strong and powerful. If you stay silent, they get frustrated and bored, want to leave you alone. Otherwise, they might never want to leave you alone.”

Hannibal met Face’s eyes over Murdock’s head. They held the same despair that they always did when they found another part of why Murdock was the way he was. Hannibal just nodded to the ropes and tried not to think about BA’s deep, deliberate breaths. Murdock would be skittish for a few days, and BA knew to tread lightly around him. Even with the anger directed towards their captors, even the slightest bit of perceived anger towards Murdock would likely see him cowering in terror. BA knew that, and he would be careful.

Although their relationship was built on bickering and insults, there were times where both of them needed the other to be gentle. Hannibal had always been astounded that they automatically knew when those days were. It was one of the most interesting parts of their relationship. Although, Hannibal didn’t get to see it very often.

“Yeah, kid, you did real good. Now we’re here to take you away. Take you someplace comfy and warm.”

“I know, colonel, you always do. You always come for me and rescue me, no matter where I am or who’s holding me. You haven’t left me hanging ever.”

“And we never will,” BA said firmly. He and Face had gotten the ropes undone and moved into position to help carry Murdock. Hannibal wanted to kiss all three of his boys right then and there. However, he knew that it would be better to wait. Later, when they were all cleaned up and Murdock was resting, they could have a moment to themselves where they would be able to kiss and cuddle. A moment where they could assure themselves that they all made it out alive.

First things first, they needed to get their pilot some medical attention.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments keep me alive in my pit of anxiety and kudos are the only reason I check my email.


End file.
